


Feet Off The Ground

by judreamland



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Centaur!Liam, Giant!Harry, I'll put the tags on the notes if I understand it's important to do so, I'm ashamed of this!!! it needs some serious edit so please don't read it! sorry and thanks :/, Leprechaun!Niall, Liam is a wise centaur, M/M, Pixies, Size Difference, TAGS ARE SPOILERS, Zayn trains dragons, because OBVIOUS... and his irish hehehe, human!Louis, magic world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judreamland/pseuds/judreamland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a magical world where reality is mixed with magic, a human boy that loves to have adventures meets a giant boy who has a heart as big as his size - huge - and together they'll understand what friendship means. And maybe along the walk they also find the meaning of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies, this is my first fic so I'm a bit nervous... please bear with me!  
> I had this idea because of a photo I saw of the boys on stage, and caption said "Harry and Louis size difference on fics" as a joke but I thought it was funny and decided to make it real :)  
> Please tell me your opinion, I'd love to know it, thank you and good reading!

**Prologue**

 

 In a world where reality is tangled along with magic it's safe to say that every dream you have or fantasy story you listen to might as well be as true as the fact that the Earth turns around the Sun. Although in this world exist more than one moon and they can't be seen at the same time - only on exceptional occasions - the rest of it is pretty simple and similar to normal. Yes, normal. Because thousands of years have gone by and this wonderland in real life has become home for some of the most mystical and breathtaking creatures causing no more any kind of strangeness between those and the common humans who have become quite accommodated with the oddity of their counterparts.

 Despite the fascinating creatures that populate the earth, humans aren't less interesting, especially those who fear nothing and with bravery live every day of their lives searching for new adventures. And to prove this is enough to look at one single human. A short boy with thick thighs and strong arms, nape covered with hazel brown hair and eyes with the colour of the sky, that crinkle when he brightens the world with his sweet white smile.You would say that such a petite and cute appearance belongs to a fragile thing, but you'd be wrong because the boys holds on his skin the marks of some of the most unbelievable adventures. 

 Most of them are told to the little kids as a fantasy story, but by now you should know that nothing separates the real from the unreal here, so those tales are true, and the scars are proof of it. Other thing that is proof of it is the odd friends the young man has found himself. For example the lengthy tan boy that presents healed burns and scratches all over his arms as a sign of his profession. Since a young age the dark haired boy learned with his father how to tame dragons. They traveled to every village under attack and would teach the dragons to be protectors of the people instead of being the danger. The boys had crossed each other paths along their own adventures and through shared experiences they have become friends. But let's not forget the centaur who had lecture the adventurous boy more than once and had taught him very important things despite the boy's preference to say the centaur is a pain in the ass instead of admitting his gratitude towards him.

 With a long roll of adventures, acquaintances, experiences this young man lives his life day by day, trying to make it to the next day and if he's lucky coming back home with some money to his large family. Taking care of all his six siblings isn't a weight on his shoulder since his mom and her husband have jobs, but he still feels that he should help as the older brother figure. 

And now that I introduced you this boy and told you a tiny bit of his life the only thing keeping us from moving on with the story is the lack of a name. So, here, I present to you the mischievous Louis Tomlinson.

Let the story begin!


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello centaur Liam!

 The first rays of Sun gleam through the thick curtain that covers the old glass embedded on the white wood window. Louis rolls between the soft warm sheets and hugs his pillow tight trying to fall back to sleep. The problem is his room is next to his sisters’ room - the four girls share a large room while the baby twins still sleep with their parents, soon though they'll have their own room, Doris getting together with the girls and Ernest moving into Louis smaller room - and at this time in the morning they are up already. The boy under his covers kept his eyes shut while sharpened his hearing. He could listen to light footsteps crossing the hall towards the stairs, probably one of the twins - Daisy or Phone - trying to make it to the kitchen first. _Smart_ , Louis thinks. Breakfast was always a crazy moment of the day since all the siblings were still at home and everyone fought to get the biggest toast and the last drop of milk. He could also listen to someone jumping on the bed, it should definitely be Daisy then, she loves to do that no matter how many times mom scolds her for it. Louis heard voices rambling about not having anything to wear and drawers open and close continuously. And those were the older girls, he assumed, Charlotte and Felicite. They loved fashion and were at the age where looks is a very important thing to fit in the group. Louis didn't precisely like it, of course he wanted his little girls to look good, but he was also afraid they would become too vain and futile. But he knew his mom gave them all a good education and values so that wouldn't happen.

After some minutes and more footsteps going down the stairs, Louis thinks is time to get up. He rises from the bed and makes the bed. No, he doesn't have a neat room but at least if he makes his bed every day is less work for his mom and she doesn't get too mad at him. He puts on a worn out pair of jeans and a large t-shirt, then brushes his hair and lastly puts on his dirty vans from all the running. Those shoes have lived most of his adventures with him, if a witch ever gave them the power to speak they would tell you crazy stories about the times they run away from an angry ogre after stealing his mushrooms, or the time Louis fell into a lake of mud because he was trying to follow a pixie till her hiding place, but those are just examples.

Coming in the kitchen the smell of hot tea and burned toasts fills Louis nostrils. He sits down next to his stepdad while greeting his whole family gathered around the table.

" Good morning!" he says.

His siblings answer back the same and then the room falls back to the sound of chewing.

" Hello dear!" his mom greats walking into the kitchen with Doris on her lap "Good you haven't left yet! I wanted to ask you if you could go find your friend Liam. Doris has been with a stomach bug and I've tried all the medicine I could but doesn't look like is getting better." she explains looking tired, the baby probably kept her awake all night.

"Sure! I'll go find him as soon as I leave and send him here."

"Thank you, boo bear" his mom says planting a kiss on his head.

* * *

 

 Centaurs are truly remarkable creatures, though Louis finds them annoying sometimes with all the wisdom. Those beings are known for never lying and always knowing too much, some say they even know the future, but this was never proved to be right. The centaur community isn't very large, they are strong in brain but not the best warriors like some might think. They live in clearings close to rivers and play important roles on the society because of their knowledge. They are teachers, scientists, philosophers, writers, astronomers and healers. 

It doesn't take long to Louis to find the clearing where he always finds Liam, though he has short legs he is agile and fast. Centaurs are not comfortable with receiving guest, preferring to have a space just for them and when needed they are the ones who come outside, but Louis meet Liam at a young age in this same woods just some minutes apart from his house and since then it has become usual for them to meet around here. Consequently the rest of Liam's family has become used to the visit of the small human. So there is no strange looks any more when the boy steps in the green grass wet from the river beside it that crosses the field at open sky.

"Liam!" an elder centaur calls when he sees him, knowing who he is looking for. Louis waves at the old centaur and a few other he recognizes while the sound of hooves hitting the ground comes closer.  
He feels a pat on the top of his shoulder and turns around to face the brown horse fused with a muscled torso that belongs to Liam. _Hot_ , Louis thinks. He absolutely loves the fact that everyone here walks around with their torso bare with so much naturality, women or men,old or young, it doesn't matter.

"Hi mate!" Liam's smile is bright "How's everything? Haven't seen you in a while!"

"I'm good. Oh you know, mate, tons of things to find and see, can't really keep myself in the same place for too long."

"Are you planning on any new adventures soon?" Liam asks starting to walk back into the woods.

Louis follows him with his hands on his pockets.

"I'm thinking of going into the Giants valley..." Louis tells almost in a whisper.

Liam stops on his tracks with his jaw dropped and looks with widened eyes to the human.

"I know, I know it's dangerous and yada yada!" Louis waved him off "But that's not why I'm here. Mom asked for your help, my baby sister has been sick and it isn't getting better. So if you could just go over my house today she would be very thankful. You remember the way, right?"

His countenance was serious like he was thinking of a very important thing. "Yes, I remember. I'll get my herb's bag first, I'm sure I'll have there whatever I need to fix it." he answered and slowly started walking again.  
Louis kept the pace next to him, he knew the centaur and he knew he was going to get lectured sooner of latter about his crazy idea. But for now they simply walked around the woods stopping here and there for Liam to grab some leaves - he was tall like a horse so he easily reached the trees above them - or flowers he would use latter for his healer work.

"Giants are unpredictable beasts. They're five times the size of an ogre, but ogres are easy to predict. They are dumb, only know a few words and how to growl, they're typical angry creatures and simple things like food makes them calm and happy." Liam starts talking with a soft voice and a concentrated expression. His words make Louis remember again the green dirty ogre running behind him and growling, mad about losing his food, and at that time it was scary but now Louis can't stop the sneaker that leaves his throat. "Giants on the other side have complex personalities and tastes, just like humans. They are rational, are able to have feelings and worries, likes and dislikes, and just like humans each of them is unique and has it's own personality."

 Louis listen in silence, dragging his feet on the dead leaves covering the soil. He wonders how come centaurs know all this without barely come out of their nests. He also questions himself why are giants so put aside from the rest of the society, a society composed by the weirdest and wildest creatures, used to the singularity of each one but still they have put aside the creatures that can be civilized like the humans just because of their size? He remembers as a kid listening to stories of how dangerous giants are simply because with a finger they could kill a living being. People feared them because a giant even with the best intention was so strong that trying to help could end up causing just damage and death. He knew it had been a decision from the giants themselves to go away and live isolated. They feared they'd end up killing innocents, so they went away, found a new pace to call home and never came back. With the pass of the years people lost contact with them, and forgot about them, now they were simply referred on children's tales and books about the existing creatures.

* * *

 

They walk a bit longer and then wander back to get Liam's bag. Next they head to Louis house and the giant's conversation isn't brought up again, and the boy feels grateful for it, because he knows Liam will try to scare him till he won't be so sure about this idea anymore. The thing is Louis always has wanted to see a real giant since he was a kid, he loved the giant's tales and he loved to learn every detail he could so he won't give up on the adventure that easy.

The rest of the day goes by slowly with Liam preparing a mix of weird herbs and giving it to Doris, and then staying for a few hours teaching the girls about history and science till the medicine did the expected effect and Doris was good again. When all he had to do was finished he said his goodbyes and left the house heading back in the forest's direction.  
Louis spent to rest of the day helping at home and dreaming about how it will be to meet a giant onde day. He then decided that it has to happen sooner than later because he can't really wait anymore for it.

 

 


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Georgia!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey cutie patuties!! Please feel free to tell me your opinion, I'd love to know it or send kudos :)
> 
> I added a few images just to help a bit your imagination, but I'll probably not do it all the chapters. Tell me what do you think.
> 
> Enjoy!

 Louis could see the sun high in the sky outside, the wind blowing on the fields, making the grass and the leaves on the trees balance from one side to the other with a slow rhythm, like a dance made by nature, following a song sung by the skies with the sun shining above like the spotlight illuminating the performance happening on stage, the earth.

All seemed like a beautiful and slow show that no one could interrupt, however Louis was wrong. Like a flash of light a sparkling thing flies across his window calling for his attention. The boy jumped out of bed and opened the window letting the small pixie in.

It's important to distinguish pixies from fairies, since they're different.

Fairies are just a bit shorter than humans, but still taller than dwarfs. They're skinny, beautiful, shiny eyes, soft skin, rose lips, thin fingers and long hair. They are magical beings that live on tree houses, usually near by the centaurs. It's simple; the centaurs live in the clearing of the forest and the fairies on the top of the trees around. They have large butterfly-like wings and voices capable to hypnotize anyone.

Although their sweet and petite appearance they're hard workers and skillful creatures. Kind of like Louis himself, one of his sisters had told him once. Louis knows by experience that if you ever are in trouble in the forest the first ones to call are the fairies, they'll help you or quickly call someone.

On the other hand there were pixies, they shared a fair amount of similarities with fairies however pixies were tiny, not bigger than a fist, all covered in little glittery shine, like fairy dust and it's impressive how crazily fast they can fly with those tiny wings. Pixies love to help and are very sociable, but they're a big mystery. Nobody really knows their true capacities, where they live - when night comes they completely disappear and you'll see them again only when sun raises, they also hide when there is a storm or rains, the water and strong wind enables their small wings to work -, or even what does their secret language mean.

Every magical creature has a specific dialect to communicate with others of its kind. But pixie's dialect is one of the few to whom there was still no translation.

The small ball of glitter flied into the room, pirouetted on the air and then planted herself on top of Louis pillow.

"Comfy!" she squealed as she let her tiny body fall into the white fabric of the cushion that didn't even give in with her weight.

Louis sat on the bed and looked at the body with the same size as his hand spread in the white pillow with her glittery ginger hair around her head. It was Georgia, the only pixie Louis knew personally, a very adorable girl but still very secretive about her pixie life. He had met her the same day he met his friend Zayn years ago.

 

 

_\--- > Flashback <\--- _

 

_Louis was running around in the fields surrounding his house chasing a small cat that was particularly annoying. An old stray cat that always could find a way into Louis house, purring all day while sat on the couch of the living room. His sisters didn't really mind the animal but Louis couldn't stand come home to it stretched on the cushions of the couches, leaving small balls of fur has a landmark. So when there wasn't anything better to do, the boy would find some fun running behind the at and yelling at it just to scare him a bit, although in the next day it would always come back in again._

_One day in the middle of a particularly fun chasing - yes because the cat had decided to bring a friend over, so now Louis was yelling and running behind two cats - he didn't notice the ball of fairy's dust coming between him and the felines._

_He felt a strong pang against his head and lost balance, falling to the ground and looking with wide eyes to the tiny pixie flying above him with a scared look on her face while squealing apologies. Suddenly the sun was covered and a huge shadow swallowed Louis and all the ground around him. He listened to the sound of huge deep breaths coming out rushed into the air and wings breaking the wind with a sound similar to the one produced when you give a slap to a leather couch._

_A colossal dragon landed next to him, his paws crushing down some bushes and flowers. Louis was quick to get on his feet and slip out from under the creature. Also let's not forget to call it a flying creature and breathing fire creature, like if it's size wasn't scary enough already. When he was a few feet away and looked back to admire the beast he noticed a small body sat on top of it. Louis almost felt sick with that sight. How's that possible?_

_The body bent over the head to whispered something into the dragon's ear, probably some kind of command. Then turned around and easily slid down his tail. Luckily that wasn't one of those dragons with dangerous sharp spikes along his tail, or the boy would be cut in half when he reached the ground._

_"Hey!" he called walking toward Louis with soft steps and no worry on his movements. He looked like he had the same age has Louis, probably not more than twelve years old. "Why are you running away, little one?"_

_Louis raised an eyebrow at the strange boy when he heard the endearment name. But has soon as he opened his mouth to protest he realized it had been directed to the pixie standing next to him._

_"I've told you I don't like it when you fly too! I fly! You stay on the ground! You should be on the ground! You're human!" the small creature yelled back with her small hands balled in fists._

_"Yes, I know. I'm human but I'm also a dragon's rider, Gi." the boy explained with a soft voice.. All about him inspired trust, he was calm and slow but could ride a dragon so he also should be strong._

_"Hi mate! You scared me there...I'm Louis." the human said interrupting the others conversation._

_"Hi, sorry about it." the strange boy said turning around with a small smile and giving him a pat in the shoulder "I'm Zayn."_

_"Well hello! I'm Georgia!" the pixie said while giving her best smile to Louis and flying till Zayn's shoulder where she sat down holding a hand in the boy's dark hair. "Sorry about your head!"_

_"No, it's fine." Louis said smiling back still mesmerized by the picture in front of him. Not just was he meeting for the first time a pixie, he also finally met a dragon's rider and a dragon itself._

_Wow, that was a day worth of remembering._

_\----_

"Hey Gi. What have you been doing?"

"Louis!" the tiny girl suddenly got up and looked at the boy with a frown. "Me and Zayn have been waiting for you all day, but you didn't come up. Are you sick? You're never home at this time, always running around and going everywhere." she said while gesturing with her hands around her head.  “But today you're here. Still here. So me and Zayn thought it was strange and he wanted to come here but I know how your mum doesn't like dragons flying around the house 'cause it scared the babies so I told him I'd come..."

"You're rambling." Louis interrupted her.

She closed her mouth and looked at him waiting for his explanation.

"I'm fine. Sorry I made you guys wait, totally forgot we had plans." he shrugged his shoulders.

"That is a mess!" she said flying up to his head and giving him a soft pat there. Louis had a feeling pixies could read thoughts or something like that. "What's going on?" she asked flying close to his face, looking him in the eyes.

"Just planning my next adventure..." he let out a breath and fell with his back on the mattress."I've always wanted to do a thing... And now I'm an adult, I can do it. I have experience and can take care of myself, my parents can't stop me and if I do it I'll probably get my name write down on story books." he told with a small smile slipping out of his lips. "The problem is that I don't really know what I'm getting myself into. It can be really dangerous or the easiest thing ever. I want to find this creatures, you know... They kind of’ve been gone for a while so I don’t really know if they'll be nice or mean to me." he confessed.

Georgia had climbed to the top of his chest and was sat there with her eyes fixed on his face. "Giants" she whispered.

Louis looked at her perplexed.

"Yeah. How do you..."

"I've noticed how curious you are about them... Even more curious than about pixies and where we live." she told with a sympathetic smile.

Both stood for a few seconds in silence, just staring at each other, like a silent conversation between their eyes and their minds. Louis chest rising and falling with his slow breaths and Georgia lettings her body go up and down with it.

Finally the pixie broke into a small smile and did a pirouette in the air leaving a track of glitter behind her. "I'll help you!" she announced with an excited voice.

"What?!"

"I am going to help you! Did you think I'd let you go on this crazy adventure alone? Of course not! I want my name wrote down on story books too. I'll be your helper." she said with a wink.

"Okay. It's settled then." Louis smiled back.

The boy felt so much confident now. He never needed anybody's help on his adventures, however this wasn't like all his others adventures, so the reassuring fact of having a trustful friend with him made him feel more at ease with it.

"Now let's go. Zayn is probably tired of waiting. He wants to show you some kind of new trick he taught his dragon." she told and flew out the window.

Louis jumped out of bed, put his shoes on and ran out the house following the pixie in direction to his friend's dragon's farm. Yes, a farm of dragons, because in a magical world, honestly, anything is possible!

 

 


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Zayn and dragon!

 Zayn has growth to become taller than Louis, has thin limbs with strong muscles covered with tan skin. His dark eyes framed by thick eyelashes, lose strands of hair around his head and always a soft expression on his face, that opened into a huge smile with his tongue trapped between his teeth when he was riding a dragon. That's when he was his happiest.

Louis remembered around the age of fourteen Zayn broke an ankle falling from a particularly bad landing, and his mom forbid him from riding till he was fully recovered; Louis never had seen a sadder look in those dark chocolate eyes like he saw during those recovery months.

Now coming closer to the farm Louis could see him flying close to the ground, sat on the back of a new dragon securing himself with reins. This was a thing Louis had learned along the time of being friends with a dragon's rider: new dragons needed reins to follow orders, older and better trained dragons only needed to listen to the right words to follow the command.

Louis let himself fall under an oak's shade and lay down on the grass while watching the marvelous show happening above him with Georgia nestled on the crock of his neck. He could listen to his friend yelling orders in a weird language while pulling the ropes in his hands but the sound of the wings cutting the wind muffled the words and nor him or the pixie could understand what was said. The dragon was covered in dark blue, it was one of the smallest dragons Louis had ever seen, but it was still at training age so he'd probably grow a bit more, the boy guessed. His small body might fool his predators by looking weak, but Louis could easily see from the distance they were there were yellow sharp spikes on the tip of his long tail and fangs coming out of his mouth. _Of course_ , he thought, _a weak looking beast still need some weapons to protect himself_.

 The blue dragon was agile, changing directions really quick and doing full turns in seconds, however it never flew really high, the long wings just some feet above the ground and his tail living a trail behind him on the dirt.

Finally Zayn pulled the rope harder, shouted something and the creature slowed down, putting its paws on the soil and bending down its head in order for the boy to climb down. Yes, because obviously sliding down the tail was out of question with this one! The boy jumped down and walked in his friend’s direction not letting go of the reins in his hand, and the dragon followed without a second's hesitation.

"Hey! Cute pet you've got there!" Louis chuckled.

"Don't get scared by its looks. The teeth are just for show." the rider laughed reaching a hand behind him to pat the dragon's snout.

"Oh, is it?" the boy asked getting up to look closer with the pixie not leaving her place on his shoulder.

"Yeah! My dad finally got around with getting a herbivore dragon. He usually doesn't like to waste time on those, because they're weak and will never be a threat to people, so there's no real interest on training them. But I convinced him to get one for me." Zayn grinned obviously very proud of his manipulating skills "I want to know how much they can really do, I've got faith he can turn out to be a quite strong beast. So yeah, it is my pet now." he shrugged.

"Cool mate!" Louis examined the creature's eyes; they were yellow with a bit of brown around it, big bulging eyes, intermittently focused on what surrounded them.

"Does it have a name?" Georgia finally spoke showing lack of interest about the creature. She had a not so secret dislike for these breathing fire beasts. Maybe she'd like this one better since herbivore dragons couldn't breathe fire.

“Lazulis” Zayn said.

“Zuli. I like it.” Georgia commented.

“No. Lazulis. That’s the name.”  the boy corrected.

“Why not Lalu?” Louis questioned with a smirk.

“Lazulis! It’s my dragon and I named it Lazulis, so if you want those names go get yourselves pets to call it!” Zayn snapped back.

“Of course the dragon is yours and you named it that horrible name.” the pixie said with a roll of her eyes “But I’ll call it what I want if you intend on having me around while you train it” she added crossing her arms.

“Fine, call it whatever you want, little one.” Zayn granted with a shrug and turned around to lead the creature towards the barn. In the farm there were a lot of different barns, it was a huge farm for huge and dangerous creatures. Some dragons staid outside but the smaller ones and still in training process were usually kept indoors.

“Why don’t you ask Zayn to come with us on the giant’s adventure? It would be a good idea, yeah? He could bring Zuli and fly us there faster and in case of danger… Well, you know. It’d be a good idea.” She whispered with her weak voice close to Louis ear.

The boy gave the idea some thought. It was indeed a good choice; they’d be safer with a creature like a dragon, even the small Lazulis, protecting them. But deep inside Louis knew Zayn wouldn’t agree. His friend was really courageous to train such beasts, but he doesn’t like to take unknown risks like Louis does. He’d feel uncomfortable outside his comfort zone, even though his comfort zone is on the back of dragons… _Oh the irony!_ And Lazulis has only started his train now, it definitely wouldn’t be a good idea at all. Louis decided quietly in his thoughts that he would not put that option up for discussion, it wasn’t worth it and he already knew what his friend’s answer would be.

When the boy opened his mouth to tell his answer at the pixie she spoke first.

“You’re right. Better not.” She concluded.

Louis raised an eyebrow in her direction. _Pixies definitely read minds or something like it, don’t deny it,_ he thought flabbergasted. And like a quite answer to what he had just thought the girl looked up to him and gave him a small sympathetic smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say thank you to everyone reading this fic, thank you very much!  
> And also a huge thank you to my best friend (who despite being a boy doesn't judge my love for this fandom and fanfiction and supports me) because he was the one to gave me the name idea for Zayn's dragon :)
> 
> And yes, Harry and Niall may take a while to come along but please wait. They will show up when time comes! 
> 
> Hugs!


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it! Send me your opinions and even ideas for this adventure if you have some, it'd be fun to know. :)

“A new adventure? Have you told your mum about it yet?” Zayn asked with an eyebrow raised.

“Well… She can’t really stop me, Zayn. And she knows this is what I do for life, I have to go. I’ve told Liam about it already and he lectured me about it but I bet you when I come back he won’t leave me till I tell him all I learned about giants, so he can update his old encyclopedias, you know.” Louis told his friend.

“Plus I’m going with him!” Georgia said with a smug look.

Zayn widened his eyes but controlled himself of persuading the pixie not to go. He knew that if she had made her mind about it she wouldn't change it for any of his arguments.

“Wait a minute. I have something I want you guys to take with you on this adventure.” He said while getting up from the table where they were having lunch prepared by Zayn’s mom. The boy got out of the kitchen for a few minutes while Louis kept chewing on his food and Georgia giving little sips though the straw on the orange juice disposed on a way to big cup for her. The young men came again into the room, this time with a strange object wrapped in an old rag. The dragon’s rider extended his offer to his friend across the table, making the other boy stop eating and looking up to the covered shape.

“What is it?” he asked while he uncovered the weirdly shaped horn from the old rag.

"It’s a bugle made of a dragon’s horn. My dad bought it from a witch for me. When you blow it the dragons can hear it even miles away, and it’ll tell them you’re in danger. My dad gave it to me when I started going out flying on dragons and I had to take the horn with me in case I couldn't control the dragon so that I could call him.” The boy explained it with a nostalgic sound on his voice, probably remembering the day his father had offered him the horn or some occasion he had indeed used it. “I think it’s a good idea for you to take it with you, since this one is going to be a longest and most dangerous adventure you’ve ever got yourself into. Also I haven’t needed it in years so there’s not really much use it has to me. Take it.” He offered with a reassuring smile.

“Thanks mate, that means a lot to me.” Louis answered holding the horn tighter in his hands and reaching a hand over the table to put on Zayn’s shoulder.

 

* * *

 

As soon has the sun started to set down Georgia had excused herself, saying her goodbyes and flying away. Louis decided it was also time to return home, following the brick rode back to his own house.

The habitation started getting closer and closer of his sight, little rays of light showing from the inside, and each step closer Louis cold notice different details.

First he sees the brick walls covered in paint reflecting the sun set light, half of the house already in the shadow. Then he notices the little places where the paint is starting to peel from the wall and where the climbing plants had left their marks, covering and adorning the outside of the house. The little windows with wood frames, and embellished balconies with flower pots that his mother carefully watered. It was a cute house that sheltered all his family and inside those walls many memories were held.

Then Louis came to a halt noticing a horse's figure laid on the grass with arms perusing the pages of a thick book. Louis recognized the centaur and picked up his pace till he reached Liam.

"I've been waiting for you." Liam greeted with a matter of fact voice.

"I'm deeply sorry for keeping your highness waiting for me." Louis chuckled back at the centaur. "Everything's alright?"

"I don't know." Liam said with a frown on his face and looking inside Louis eyes "Last night we were watching the stars and I saw that something strange was going to happen, like is was all going to change... It was confusing! The elders heard about your new adventure and told me to come here persuade you not to go." he said still frowning.

"Are you for real?" Louis asked with disbelief lying next to the centaur on the grass.

"They said that our society has been like this for centuries, and now you wanting to go look for giants can change everything like we know it. You're breaking the normal and the future is all messed up, not even the stars know what's going to happen from now on." he said with a worried tone on his voice.

"I'm going to see if I find giants or if they're only myths in our history books, I'm not opening Pandora’s Box, Liam." the boy said rolling his eyes.

"Please just be wise and think before..."

"I leave tomorrow. I'll tell tonight to my parents and I'll be gone tomorrow morning, I don't want your wise elders centaurs on my back annoying me about this. I'll do it and there is no turn around." he interrupted.

"I knew you'd say that." Liam confessed with a low sigh "I brought you maps; maybe it'll help you get to Giant's Valley. They're old, but they're the best ones I could find that showed that area. Well, you know no one ever really went there, so we have a lack of knowledge about the real location of it." Liam explained trying to excuse himself.

"Thank you, Li!" Louis said with a kind smile, taking in his hands the folded maps and getting up to walk towards his front door. Before coming in he yelled back at the centaur "I'll see you soon and then we'll update all this old maps you have."

"I'll be waiting." Liam answered back with a fond smile.

* * *

 

At dinner table with everyone in the room in the middle of loud laughs, parallel conversations, some crying and the squeak of silverware hitting the ceramic dishes Louis said with a loud voice so that it would be heard above everything.

"I'm going to Giant's Valley." the room fell instantly silent and all eyes were on him, even his baby twin siblings on their high chairs looked at him with a funny face "I'll be leaving tomorrow with Georgia." he proceeded to say.

"No, you're not." his mom said after a few minutes, when she finally recovered from the shock and trusted her voice wouldn't break.

"I'm sorry, mom. It's not up for discussion. I've always told you I’d do it one day. I'm doing it now. I'm ready for it, you all know I am and I have everything ready." he informed with an apologetic look towards his mother.

His mom got up from her sit and for a split second Louis feared she would get out of the kitchen mad at him, but instead she walked in his direction and engulfed him in a tight hug.

"Oh my sweet boy, you're so brave and fearless." she said while kissing his head "But I'll never stop being a worried mom, and not knowing what’s going to happen to you and how you are away from home will kill me inside." her eyes were full of unshed tears.

"I wish you all the best luck, boy." his step-father spoke with a kind smile raising his glass as a toast to his new adventure. And following that gesture all his sister raised their glasses and chanted together all their good wishes for his new adventure too, all while his mum held him against her chest, not wanting to let her first born go away. She'd never get used to her son's explorations.

And just like that the rest of the evening went on, with all the family folding into a group hug and then following to the living room, each one sitting themselves on their usual places on the large couches that decorated the room. His sisters asking for details about this trip and his step-father giving him advice to be careful; while his mom kept her arms around him whispering sweet encouragements that only her could say to make him feel even more capable of this.

He would miss them. He was going to miss them so damn much, but it was a sacrifice needed to be done and Louis wasn't going to give up now.

Neither now, nor ever.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had initially planned it would take longer for him to start his travel but things kind of just developed this way so I'm letting Louis, the explorer, follow his destiny and here we go!


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I little bit more about the pixies and a lot of walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update. Thank You for reading and Enjoy!

 The sun was already high in the sky when a loud knock was heard against Louis' bedroom window. And then again and again, each time louder and stronger than the time before. In the bed, between the sheets the boy was lost in marvelous dreams of the new adventure he was supposed to start today. _Wait! Today? Fuck_. He opened his eyes and squinted at the ceiling, then struggled to get out of the cocoon he had made with his blankets and walked to the window, opening it in the same instant.

A small ball of sparkle came in the room in hurry and started scolding him. "Today! Today you decide to fall asleep, you lazy bastard! Come on! Come on! Get your stuff, we should already be walking towards Giant's valley, this way you'll never get there." And yes, she was right, if he didn't make to the road in this same instant he would lose time and take even loner to get there since he was slower than her. Pixies did indeed fly really, really fast.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry!" he said putting on a t-shirt and a hoodie on top of it, black jeans and his worn out vans. He ran his fingers through his hair while telling her to wait outside. Made his bed, closed his bedroom door and walked to the kitchen where his family was still having breakfast. He took a sandwich and ate it as fast as he could while his mom finished preparing a bag with some food and other supplies.

Louis hugged his sisters first, kissed his mother's cheek while his step dad patted him on the shoulder and with a smile towards his baby twin siblings he hanged his travel bag on his shoulders and walked out the door to meet a tiny pixie flying in circles in the air with some beautiful purple butterflies.

While he watched the scene he realised how heavy his travel bag was, he had never made a journy that would take so long, so had never made a travel bag with so much stuff either. It was a green large backpack that Louis had stuffed with some clothes, underwear, socks and another pair of trainers - he thanked God it was summer so he didn't have to carry heavy sweatshirts or coats -, a torch, some rope, tools, magic repellent, the dragon's horn bugle Zayn had given him, two bottles of water, can food and some fruit and sandwiches his mom had made for him. Oh, and let's not forget the maps Liam borrowed him on the outside pocket of the bag. Over all it was indeed heavy but Louis figured he could take it.

"Finally." she muttered waving goodbye at the butterflies.

"Sorry again, Gi!" he told her while adjusting the bag to his back.

"Well, now that you're here, let's start the adventure!" she cheered with a small fist towards the blue sky above them, adorned with a big yellow star, the Sun. However today there wasn't only the Sun on the sky, there was also a smaller star with a white light around it; it was called the lucky star, a person would se it when something good was going to happen. His mom had told him she saw it in the day she met Dan, and he also had seen it himself when he did one of his first adventure into the woods in oder to become friends with he centaurs.

"Looks like its going to be a good day!" Louis commented pointing at the little star above them. Georgia raised her head in the same direction and examined the sky with a focused look, then simply shrugged her shoulders and sat down on her friend's shoulder indicating him to start walking. She fisted her hand around a few strands of brown hair to hold herself.

 

* * *

 

 Three days had passed and Louis had walked for hours without end, crossing meadows, following the trail in Liam's map till as far as the way was known, leaving behind he land he's used to. After miles of fields covered with high grass, mud, dirt and even after crossing some rivers, the florestatio around Louis and Georgia started getting increasingly denser.

The days had passed slowly, Louis would walk without stop with Georgia on his shoulder with her tiny eyes focused on the way he was following or the map that was way to big o her hands. She would try to entertain him a bit, talk about some random things that made Louis feel thankful for the company keeping him sane through the long journey. Some cute animals or creatures would cross heir ways with them ad Georgia would squeal on his shoulder and coo at them, but never ask him to stop, she knew he was in a hurry of discovering the new and unknown world beyond The Pond.It was the last mark of the way to the Giant's Valley in Liam's maps. There was no more after that, that was the limit, the farest the man had been, and after The Pond, Louis didn't know what he would find, he didn't know if giants would be right after that or if he would have to keep going for days to find them. It was all very uncertain however the confident look on Louis' face made the pixie sure the boy wouldn't give up.

That's how the days would go and then the sunset started and Georgia left. Yes. She left. The first night was the weirdest. The sun had started to get lower and lower on the horizon, the last rays painting the sky a colour of orange and purple and the pixie had started squirming on Louis' shoulder, looking around with scared eyes and trembling lips.

"Are you okay, Gi?" Louis asked noticing how squeamish the little girl was.

"I-I... I never... Oh sorry Louis, I just never..." she was struggling to keep focused on the words coming out of her mouth "Stay out in the night."

Louis looked at her and then he remembered that it was indeed true, everytime he would spend time with georgia she would leave before sunset saying that pixies shouldn't be out during the night. And now here she was, almost dark outside and she was still on his shoulder with a nervous look on her face. She was here for him. "You can go, you know?" he whispered to her, touching very slightly with his point finger on her red hair. "I understand if you do. You're never outside in the night, and you don't have to do it for me. You can go home and come back in he morning, and I'll still be here waiting to go on with our adventure." he said with a soft voice and kind eyes.

"Really?!" she asked with a small purr leaving her throat following the soft touch to comfort her. Louis nodded. "Will you be okay alone during the night?" she asked getting up from his shoulder. Louis nodded again. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, Louis!" she said with a small peck on his cheek and then disappearing between the trees.

In the morning she was there again, shaking him awake, waiting for him to eat something and then settling again on his shoulder so that they could keep going. And they kept going like that, every day a sunset the pixie would say goodbye and every morning she would be at his shoulder ready to go again for one more long day of walking.

On the fourth day they finally found The Pond, it was a large lake full of the bluest water with beautiful flowers and trees around it, some squirrels on the branches and some little pixies bathing on the water. _Wait, what? Pixies?_ Louis looked at them with wide eyes.

"Oh please, get out of it!" Georgia said with disdain "You really didn't thought I was the only pixie in the world did you?" she asked with sarcasm.

"No, of course not. I know there are a lot of pixies, I've tried to follow some to know where do you live... I just had never seen them like this." he said mesmerized by the little creatures singing and giggling while splashing on the water "In the wild. In their... habitat. Is it here were you leave?"

"Well, story time! Go seat on that rock and start eating your lunch while I share with you some knowledge." she told him with a smug voice.

Louis did has she asked, he took out the bag form his back. He was so tired already, his feet were swollen, his back and shoulder aches for the weight of the bag and his skin was dry for all the sun every day. He laid on the grass with his back on the rock, and started biting on an apple. "I'm ready." he announced.

The pixie sat on his leg and started talking "When earth and the magic world became one, four wizards made little creatures for the four elements: fire, water, earth and air. Each type of creature would take care of each element. These creatures were called pixies. The first wizard made the pixies of fire, small pixies with a strength and anger of a dragon, they're very powerful and strong, but they can't fly. They take care of the breathing fire dragons and some of the most terrifying beasts. They represent danger and war."she told with a calm voice while looking at the nature around her. "The second wizard made the pixies of water. You see, this wizard had fell in love with a mermaid, so he wanted to make a creature to take care of her and the others of her kind. So this pixies were born" she said pointing at the lake "Blue pixies, like I call them. They can live in any kind of water, breath in the deep ocean and swim as fast as a mermaid, however they're really delicate. The wizard wanted to capture the beauty of his beloved on this beings, that's way they are so precious, they can hypnotize you with a simple look from how gorgeous they are. Be careful, don't stare at them." she warned him "And also the stories about the mermaid's voices enchanting man are similar with pixies, they can do the same to you, they can make you do what they want by singing, but they'll only do it when they feel threatened. They're so cute, even the way the attack is cute. Singing. Who would have thought singing could be harmful!" Georgia giggled.

Louis suddenly didn't feel as fond as he did at first of the pixies on the pond.

"The third wizard made the piexies of the earth. These ones were inspired by the humans themselves and even wizards. They're the ones with the largest community. They protect all the humans, wizards, animals, centaurs, ogres, giants and many others. You know, although there are more kinds of fish in he sea the water pixies only have to protect the mermaids, while the earth pixies have to take care of a lot more. They leave in forests and... well, they're like me. I'm an earth pixie." she told him with a small smile.

Louis wondered if earth pixies also took care of the giants, but before he could open his mouth to ask she kept going with her monologue.

"And finally the fourth wizard made the pixies of air, these ones are connected with fairies, butterflies, birds,insects and even dragons. Basically everything that flies. I don't really know were do they live, since they're always changing like migratory birds." she concluded.

"What's your attack or defense?" Louis asked conversationally.

"What?"

"You told me what's the attack from the pixies of the water, but what about yours? And the other ones?"

"Oh! Well, the pixies of fire is fire, obviously." she said with a roll of her eyes "The pixies of the air is magic, just like a mixture of the witch power and fairy dust. And the pixies of earth is the brain." she told nonchalantly.

"The brain?" he raised his left eyebrow.

"Yes." she answered simply.

Louis ate while waiting for further explanation, but it never came. He made a mental note that she definitely could read minds, just like he thought before, and he would find a way to make her tell him that. But for now he finished his lunch, stored the map inside his bag again, since from now on it wouldn't help and got on his feet ready to start again.

"Which way now?" he asked Georgia.

"This way." she pointed with a nervous look. Louis was curious about how did she know it, but he kept his mouth shut and followed the way.

After a few hours of walking the boy came to a stop to drink some water and rest his feet. And while he was relaxed, laid against the roots of an old tree he heard movements. Steps and the ruffling of the grass, then the bushes in front of him stirred and in a second Louis was on his feet with his knife in hand and the pixie behind his back.

"Who is there? Show your face!" he yelled.

The bushes stirred again and a a loud laugh came out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love feedback, so you can send kudos or comment below :)  
> Also I made a tumblr, so if you want to find me there my tumblr is dreamlandlostgirl.tumblr.com  
> Follow me and I'll follow you! :D


End file.
